


Sugary Sweet Melody!

by agehaglow



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, confectioner fuyuhiko, idol mikan, literature girl chiaki, maid hiyoko, non despair au?, rated t for swearing!, soldier ibuki, still deciding on other ships.. thinking hiyobuki and chiakixpeko but im not too sure, swimmer peko, talentswap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehaglow/pseuds/agehaglow
Summary: Talentswap au of our favorite comedic rarepair couple!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY... I've been meaning to write Kuzumiki for a while! MY FRIEND CHIVALROUSARMOUR HELPED ME BRAINSTORM IDEAS FOR THIS! So of course they get credit! Anyway, you should definitely check out their work, if you haven't already!

Tsumiki Mikan gulped as yet another person approached her. Mikan knew she was famous, or at least well known, but all these people.. they stressed her out! At least four people had already asked for her autograph. Of course, she obliged, because that's what they wanted! Sh-she couldn't say no to them, they'd get upset! So she signed her name on whatever they asked — sometimes it was a piece of paper, sometimes their school supplies, and even sometimes their body or clothing! — in her pretty handwriting, adding a cute heart. Then, they could brag that they not only  _met_ Mikan, but had gotten her autograph. Well, now, they have even more bragging material, 'cause they go to school with her now! 

"H-hello!" Mikan yelped. "W-would you like an autograph?"

The short, blonde boy stared at her with the most menacing expression she had ever seen. Mikan could notice him sweating, with his face red, but that was probably for other reasons, Mikan thought. Intense fear filled her body when he yelled, "Wh-what the fuck! Why-why the Hell would I want  _your_ autograph?!" 

"AHHHH! Scary!! I-I'm sorry!!! Why-would-you-want-my-autograph-anyway-I'm-not-even-that-good-of-a-singer-I'm-sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy—" Mikan cried out, pressing her hands to her chest, trying not to let tears fall down her face. 

Mikan was  _terrified_ now! This boy had to have some sort of dangerous, horrible talent! L-Like the SHSL Assassin! Or something like that...

"Calm down! Stop crying!" The "SHSL Assassin" interrupted her thoughts, and Mikan reluctantly opened her eyes. 

"You're not going to shoot me — are you?! Or stab me or-or-or—" 

"What the fuck can I do?!" he retorted, "I'm just a candymaker."

Mikan stared, not wanting to laugh. "You're... you're serious? You're not actually gonna hurt me? You just make sweets?" 

Instead, Mister Confectioner was the one laughing, because he just couldn't believe it. Someone was actually afraid of Mr. Babyface! The short baker with blushy cheeks! And then he saw Mikan again. And realized he was in front of Tsumiki Mikan, one of the most famous idol girls.  _And he was in her class._ Fuyuhiko's face went back to red as he attempted to hold out his hand to her. "Um.. The name's Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko."

"Eep! Tsu-Tsumiki Mikannn!" Mikan quickly shook Fuyuhiko's hand, using both of hers, still somewhat convinced he was going to kill her. 

Their little meet and greet session was interrupted by a knife flying past both their faces. Mikan gulped as it nearly grazed her nose and stuck to the wall. The two standing there looked at the source of the knife — a terrified Hiyoko and a colorful haired girl with multiple piercings. 

"You  _seriously_ doubted I was a soldier, didn't ya?! Kyahahahaha!" Her green military uniform made sense now. Much like Hiyoko, Mikan first thought it was supposed to be cosplay. Anyone would have thought that with her oni horned hair that was spikier than it should be. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COLOR CLASHING HAIRED HOG, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!" Hiyoko screamed at the soldier. "And I'd have to clean up the mess.."

Now it was Hiyoko's time to surprise everyone. Only Mikan could have prepared for that (even though it still scared her)! Who knew the short, sweet little girl could have been that angry and loud? She was the type of person to be eating Fuyuhiko's candy! Her short bob of blonde hair made her look innocent, along with her kitty cat tee shirt and hairbows.. Who knew this schoolgirl would be so.. aggressive!

"Anyways, Hiyoko-chan! So now that Ibuki-chan has revealed to you her talent, then you gotta do the same! If you don't, my knife hardly wears out! Kyahaha!" Despite practically outright threatening Hiyoko to reveal her talent, Ibuki had a grin on her face as she played with her knife.

"I'm the Super High School Level Maid, of course! I'm way better than cleaning than all of you assholes! I bet you're all so messy and dirty! So messy and dirty, only me, Saionji Hiyoko, could clean up your stupid messes! Hehe!" Hiyoko giggled as she boasted, hands up in the air in excitement. "And then you'll all have to thank me and—"

"If your talent is being a maid, why dontcha wear a maid outfit?" Ibuki intervened, confused to why Hiyoko wasn't wearing the stereotypical black dress with the white apron. 

"Oh. My. God. Everybody, Mioda is a fucking PERVERT! A goddamn pedophile, I'd bet!" Hiyoko spat. "I bet you get off to that, you nasty _bitch_! Totally disgusting, you're gonna rot in total fuckin' hell!" Hiyoko swore, shrieked, screamed, and everyone in the room thought their ears were going to explode! Even Ibuki couldn't take the yelling as she whined and tried to defend her statement, not wanting to endure her screaming any longer. 

"Saionji-chan!" Mikan cried. "Saionji-chan, please stop yelling! I-don't-think-Mioda-san-meant-any-harm-we-shouldn't-scream-like-this!!!" She really, really hoped this would get her friend to stop, just to PLEASE stop yelling! (She was so loud and scary! Mikan has known Hiyoko for years but... she still can't handle it!)

"Fine, pig face! Even though you're a total flop in the idol industry, I'll listen 'cause I'm not like that demon-in-disguise we all call Mioda Ibuki," Hiyoko giggled again, squishing her cheeks. Mikan had no response. She was just happy the yelling had stopped. Fuyuhiko, on the other hand, didn't look happy at this remark. Instead, he looked ready to yell and fight because of that crude statement. But of course, Mikan didn't notice, as she was too busy enjoying the silence of Hiyoko's voice to pay attention!

Chiaki made her way over to her two friends, carrying a book that she held dear to her chest. Pushing up her glasses, she spoke. "Hello, you two. Sorry it took me so long to come over here. I was introducing myself to another student. She's pretty nice, I think you'd like her."

Both Mikan and Hiyoko asked in unision, "Who?" 

"Her name is Pekoyama Peko." Chiaki pointed at the silver haired girl. She sported glasses like Chiaki's, except for hers were square, not round. Peko also wore a jacket and athletic shorts, such a casual outfit for school! As if Chiaki could read their mind, she said, "She's the Super High School Level Swimmer. She's basically always ready to go swimming.. Even if it's very cold out, I assume. She also mentioned liking running and working out in general. She's very fit, I suppose." Chiaki tugged on her sweater, probably thinking about how compared to Peko, she was out of shape. (Although Mikan thought Chiaki was beautiful nevertheless!) 

And so the three introduced them to a their classmates of diverse talents. Some they expected of their talent, others they did not.

But Mikan couldn't forget the confectioner no matter who she met on their first day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peko sat next to her brother in his dorm room, her hair tied up, listening to Fuyuhiko ~~whine and complain~~ vent and rant about his day. And boy, he needed it, after his day. Meeting someone he adored since she first started her career and making a complete  _fool_ of himself sure was vent and rant worthy. Especially since, um, he was going to school with that same exact someone. 

"I just can't believe I met  _the_ Tsumiki Mikan. And I just completely blew it," Fuyuhiko explained. "Wait. Holy shit. I met Tsumiki Mikan."

Peko snorted. "About time," she teased, "you've been fawning over her for years."

Fuyuhiko's face flushed, arguing against her statement, much like a child. "H-have not!" 

Peko giggled, her mission in embarrassing him succeeded. Fuyuhiko glared at his sister, pissed at her teasing. 

"At least I didn't call her your celebrity crush publicly, or worse..." 

"Shut the fuck up, Peko," Fuyuhiko growled.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Peko burst out laughing as Fuyuhiko pushed her. 

"Peko, you're the worst sometimes." 

However, she wasn't wrong. Fuyuhiko did really like Mikan when she first started her career. Even before she joined her idol group, he had listened to her music. But he wouldn't be caught dead listening to it, of course! Only Peko and Fuyuhiko's other sister, Natsumi, knew about his all time favorite musical artist. (And Fuyuhiko couldn't even trust either of them completely with that information..)

But Fuyuhiko wouldn't call it a  _crush_. Sure, he thought she was pretty, but idols are supposed to be pretty. He thought she had a good voice, but she was a singer, so why wouldn't she? And she probably had a lot of other good qualities too, but Fuyuhiko really was only in it for the music. (At least that's what he told himself.) However, Peko could testify against that, considering she has walked in on him watching interviews or reading forums, to which he screamed and told her to fuck off. Classic Fuyuhiko.

Though sometimes he did wish he knew her or was close to her, or could just meet her, which two of three came true. But that's not a crush! A lot of people want to meet their idols without liking them romantically! Fuyuhiko did  _not_ have a crush on Tsumiki Mikan and he would fight anyone who told him he did. Because he didn't. He didn't have a crush on her, even if he thought her hair was really shiny and pretty and probably very soft, and that she had the voice of an angel and the cutest face of any idol ever, or even person. What was that? No, shut up! Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu didn't have a crush on Tsumiki  Mikan and he swore his life on it. His. Entire. Life. 

"But I still can't believe I met  _her_. I mean, out of all these girls at this school, I got placed in the same goddamn class as her! Tsumiki Mikan! Tsumiki! Mikan! Tsu. Miki. Mi. Kan."

"If you keep saying her name, it's going to get so old that you'll get over your crush in record time."

"It's not a crush, you goddamn dork, I just really fuckin' admire her songs and her dancing and maybe she's a little c-cute sometimes! That's all it fuckin' is! That doesn't mean shit. You, on the other hand, were totally fawning over that writer chick yesterday."

Now it was Peko's turn to blush. Oh, how the tables have turned! Now it was Fuyuhiko's turn to tease the other about their crush. (Although, Peko had much more room to tease Fuyuhiko, as he only had a day to work off of teasing Peko!)

Fuyuhiko smirked. He had outwitted his opponent — also known as his own older sister. It felt good, having the upper hand and being able to embarrass Peko like that. Very good. Fuyuhiko was tired of her teasing as it seemed to have no end, but that's just what older sisters did. (And younger sisters, considering he had one back home.)

 

"It's kind of funny, isn't it, Fuyuhiko," Peko was quick to change the subject, rolling over on her stomach. "You actually have a chance with Tsumiki, being the same age  _and_ being in the same school. Hey, maybe she has a thing for short baby-faced unnecessarily aggressive candy lovers." 

Fuyuhiko's smirk faded. "Keep those dumb-ass comments up and my next recipe is going to be Peko Cupcakes," Fuyuhiko stared. But that thought of Mikan being into him did make his face extra rosy, which made him angry at Peko for making him question how he felt about the famous idol girl who was now always on his mind. 

"I think you should make her something, though, like, I dunno. A cookie. Because you were kind of harsh to her the other day." Peko thought back to when Fuyuhiko yelled at Mikan in front of the  _entire_ class, scaring her half to death. 

"You saw that?" Fuyuhiko winced. He really hoped nobody else had noticed the conversation he had with Mikan, because... long story short, it was embarrassing. Very embarrassing. Fuyuhiko was scared he ran Mikan off altogether — which, wasn't his intention at all, just nobody needed to know that he listened to her music! That'd make him the laughing stock of the whole school year. 

"Fuyuhiko, I think everybody did.. So yeah. Make her a batch of cookies. It'll probably make her day." Peko turned over and yawned. "Well, it's about time I go to my own dorm room! It's been fun teasing the hell out of you." Peko smiled at her brother, and then it was clear she meant well. She just thought the crush Fuyuhiko had was funny, and deep down she supported him and his crush, though she'd never admit it out loud. Even if she loves him to bits, Fuyuhiko is still her baby brother, and baby brothers are meant for teasing, duh!

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes as Peko giggled, but also took mental note of her suggestion. He would definitely make the prettiest batch of cookies just for Mikan, even if he rarely does that. Not to impress her or anything! But only because he was really, really, sorry, and very, very guilty. He also made a mental note to make them all pink with cat designs because that's what cute girls liked, right? Cute things, of course! He'd work on it as soon as he could... And he tried to deny it, but he also just couldn't wait. (Was it to meet Mikan or just to bake again? Fuyuhiko wasn't sure, but if you asked, he'd insist the latter.)

"Just go and watch your fuckin' magical girl shows or whatever. Like Sailor Rock, or whatever the fuck."

"Sailor Moon," Peko yelled as she got ready to leave, taking her bag with her. "And Fuyuhiko?"

"Yeah?" Fuyuhiko hoped that Peko finally was going to end their conversation without teasing, only to be left with a confusing message:

"Don't forget to change your ringtone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ill admit this chapter isnt as long as it could be... sorry!!! i tried my best  
> peko is a bit ooc but thats just bc she doesn't /have/ to be serious if fuyuhiko is a confectioner and she's a swimmer, considering theyre both just adoptive siblings in this au! if you feel she is too ooc, feel free to give me some critiques on how i can write her to be more in character!


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyuhiko had spent his afternoon planning all the sweets he would make for Mikan. What would cute — um, that's definitely not what Fuyuhiko was thinking, he meant popular — girls like? He would ask Peko, or Natsumi, but both of his sisters would not stop teasing him if he ever brought it up. And then Fuyuhiko remembered something, the idol girl he intended to give these sweets to mentioned something about strawberries being her favorite fruit. So.. whatever he made, it had to have strawberries, and hopefully Mikan would enjoy the dessert and forgive him for his, er, _outburst_ the other day. So from there, Fuyuhiko had decided he was going to make Mikan a strawberry swiss roll. And this had  _nothing_ to do with his so called "crush" on her, so Peko could just shut her goddamn trap about it. 

That night was going to be spent baking. Putting on the apron Peko made fun of him for (God, he just didn't want flour and shit all over his decent clothes,  _okay_?! It's not like he enjoyed the gift from his sisters or anything sappy like that.), the one with a pink and white harlequin pattern that went a little past his knees. Well, it would have been pretty decent if there was not a  _fucking smiling teddy bear_ smack dab on the chest. That pretty much ruined the apron for Fuyuhiko, yet he still decided to make do until he could by his own, not totally embarrassing apron.

Fuyuhiko hoped nobody would say anything as he walked into the kitchen of Hope's Peak. Yes,  _the_ kitchen, the one made for the students like him, who were bakers, cooks, chefs, et cetera. Since it was so late, and a Saturday, nobody was there except for him, which was definitely good, because no one could intrude and laugh at him, or whatever the hell they'd do to a tiny baker man and his stuffed animal apron. Fuyuhiko suppressed a groan as he flicked on the light, forcing his eyes to be readjusted so he could focus on his number one hobby — baking. Ah, he loved this above all else, it was a way to get away from two bothersome sisters, some fucking annoying people in general and all his thoughts. That, and listening to Tsumiki Mikan's music, but he'd  _never_ admit that to the public. (And if you ever fucking hear a word of that, you would be drowned in icing before you could tell anyone.) If he could do both at once, he certainly would, but that was nothing but a recipe for total embarrassment.

He was subconsciously humming a tune sung by Mikan as he iced the cake, being sure to be precise as possible. With flour and other ingredients covered his apron and face, he perfectly placed the strawberries on the roll. For once, Fuyuhiko had not taken a single bite out of his treat. It was almost as if he thought, if he messed up in any way, Mikan would hate him forever. That thought made him shake in his apron, because he could  _not_ mess up his chance with being friends with the idol. That's right, Fuyuhiko said friends! Because he didn't want to hold Mikan's hand, be there for her during her idol performances, make and feed her sweets, and whatever-the-fuck couples do. He definitely didn't want to and he absolutely never would in his entire life. (Even if those thoughts made his heart beat really fast and made him feel somewhat warm and happy, that doesn't mean  _shit_ _,_ alright?! They were just intrusive thoughts he obviously didn't want.) 

And finally, Fuyuhiko had perfected the dessert. He didn't mean to boast, but he bet it tasted good (though he wouldn't dare try it and imperfect it). Placing it in a box, he carefully carried it around the school until he reached Mikan's doorstep. With a gulp, he placed the box next to her door, where it was safe from being knocked over or kicked.

 _"Shit. Fucking shit, I can't do this. I'm a fuckin' wimp,"_ Fuyuhiko thought. He couldn't do it face to face. He just had to leave her hanging with a really well-made dessert. Or badly made.. What if Mikan just fucking hated it with all her heart? What if she just threw it away? Fuyuhiko almost wanted to cry. But still, he decided to pound on her door, and then run.

* * *

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and all that positive shit. Fuyuhiko would've forgot about the night before on a day like this, had it not been on his mind ever since. He was so worried, the thought of Mikan totally hating it was on his mind all weekend. However, on Monday, those worries were cleared up.

"Kuzuryuu-san! Ah-ah!" 

To Fuyuhiko's surprise, Mikan worriedly approached him after class. She was twitching and twiddling her fingers, and shifted around nervously, obviously trying not to maintain eye contact with him. Honestly, it was pretty cute. But anyone who heard that would be found stabbed with a butter knife. 

"Kuzuryuu-san, I-I'm sorry to bother you so suddenly, b-but...! Th-thank you very much for the strawberry cake! I enjoyed it very much and—"

Fuyuhiko suddenly turned red, embarrassed that she could figure out it was him. And probably filled with warmth and joy because she actually  _enjoyed_ the dish. He tried to deny her claims, but he just spout out a bunch of.... gibberish. In his mind, he facepalmed himself. (Way to go, loser!) 

Mikan  _finally_ looked him in the eyes, most likely confused. But she didn't laugh, she didn't get mad. "U-um! Kuzuryuu-san, I-I think you're very talented! Agh! I forgot! I-I just assumed it was you, s-so feel free to hit me if it wasn't..!" Mikan tugged on the ends of her sweater (Did Fuyuhiko forget to mention how cute she was when she did that? Wait, Fuyuhiko did not just say that.) and bit her lip, reaching up to tug on her hair.

Fuyuhiko was only able to say one word in reply, but the response he got from Mikan was worth it. Her grin, her blush, the way she clasped her hands together and giggled, it was all worth it. And at that moment, Fuyuhiko actually considered that he may have a little, tiny, crush on Mikan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the word was only a thank you. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you had fun watching him on Total Denial Island! He's getting close to leaving, but when Peko comes back around to tease him, he may just get pushed back. Eh-heh-heh, classic Fuyuhiko, am I right?
> 
> Have I told anyone how much I love Fuyuhiko? Because I do. A lot. Too much even.
> 
> I am bad when it comes to quantity (quality too). Apologies if it's too short!
> 
> I removed the original ships because I felt like I was forcing them and it made me unmotivated to write.
> 
> Typing in proper grammar in these makes me feel fake, but if I type the way I normally do, I feel like I'm annoying everyone, so that's why my typing style suddenly changed.
> 
> Anyways, time to shut up now! I have no idea what to write now.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuyuhiko couldn't believe he had somehow invited Mikan to hang out with her. His heart was racing, and what he said played back in his mind over and over again.

"Would you like to hang out with me in town?"  
  
They were so awkward, so simple, and yet they still worked. Mikan was very excited about it, too. He had no idea how he got so lucky.

 

* * *

If Fuyuhiko hadn't known he was meeting her here, he wouldn't of recognized Mikan. Her hair was pushed back into a loose braid, and her gray-purple eyes were now shielded by sunglasses, making Fuyuhiko concerned if she could see with them. With one hand, she pulled on the bow on her collar, the other using her hat to block her face, or at least that's what he assumed. Her bow-tugging hand decided to pull down her vest, but when it decided that was not enough, Mikan tried to close her jacket, which practically was an unbuttoned dress. But the dress  _had_ no buttons, and it was a little bit short on her, like how everything was a little bit too short and tight. Speaking of her jacket, it had a silly (but cute) pin around her right breast (Shut up, Fuyuhiko was not ogling at Mikan's chest.). Mikan pulled down her skirt, and then, after forever, she finally noticed Fuyuhiko.

Yelping like a little dog, Mikan ran towards Fuyuhiko — had her jacket-dress been long enough, Fuyuhiko knew she would trip over it. She practically crashed into Fuyuhiko's arms, trying to keep her hat, her jacket, her sunglasses,  _everything_ on at the same time. Fuyuhiko just noticed a purse, too, because Mikan also tried to keep it with her.

"Th-thank you for coming!" She whispered, weirdly close to him. He could feel his face grow hot as she fixed herself, trying to get everything in the right place. Placing a hand over his face, he refused to look at her as he could hear her whimper as she fumble with the buttons of her vest, using her floppy white jacket sleeves to fix it. 

"Here, I'll do it." Fuyuhiko offered, in a normal volume, making Mikan  _shh_ him, with a finger to her lips and all. Except for, he could only see the tip of her finger with her painted fingernail, because of her cute way of long sleeves. 

"Thank you so much, Kuzuryuu-san!" Mikan whispered, as he finally fixed the top button that kept popping out whenever she tried to do it herself. 

"Eh," Fuyuhiko shrugged as Mikan walked next to him. "We're gonna have to get you a better, larger outfit though." Their whispering made their conversation feel secretive, although it was just about how Mikan's measurements were too big for her outfit. "I mean, you look nice, you just look a bit too snug in that."

"Y-you think I look nice?!" Mikan yelled. 

"I thought we were supposed to be whispering!" Fuyuhiko snapped back, unable to handle the heat rushing to his babyface cheeks. 

"Um.."

"I don't want to whisper anyway. Nobody's gonna be listening. So what's with the garb?" Fuyuhiko looked over her ridiculous outfit again, almost wanting to place her sunglasses on top of her hat..

"Well! I-it's a disguise! I know it's weird, but, I have an explanation, I swear!" Mikan tried to twiddle her fingers, but the fabric of the sleeves just mushed together. 

"So, explain," Fuyuhiko looked at her, watching her fix her outfit some more. She moved her hat a bit, adjusted her sunglasses, pulled up her skirt, anything to make it more comfortable. Or maybe it was just an anxious tic? 

"B-because I'm an idol girl, I-I don't want our day to be ruined if a fan recognizes me! I mean, h-how bothersome would it be to make a friend and she's always busy with fans?! A-also, I just wanna spend time with you t-today! So I asked Kimura-san — she's really amazing, by the way! She's really talented! — and I asked her if I could borrow some cosplay, 'cause she's the Super High School Level Cosplayer! Well, I think she should be a seamstress, she—"

"About the outfit,"

"Oh! Well, she gave me this cosplay, but she didn't have time to get my measurements and get it fit, so I had to get out of there quick to get dressed and meet you on time, so that's why it's so tight! I'm fine, though, I promise!" 

"...And who exactly are you cosplaying?"

"Her name's Ema Skye! She's from the game Ace Attorney, I think! My friend Otonashi loves that game — Oh! Kuzuryuu-san.. May you pl-please take my picture?"

Fuyuhiko blushed. His crush was asking him to take a picture of her.

"S..sure."

  
He whipped out his phone, opening the camera app. After snapping the photo, he stuffed it back in his pocket, sort-of blushing.

"Why, though?"  
  
"Why what?"

"Why would you want your picture taken? You don't want to be recognized, right?"  
  
"O-oh! I wanted to show Otonashi-san — I don't think you've met her! She loves video games, especially this one! She could play them all day!" Mikan's eyes lit up at the thought of her friend. "We should go over sometime! Not today, though, because I don't wanna r-ruin your fun! Um, but if you're not having fun, we can go today!"

"Calm down, it's okay." Fuyuhiko smiled at Mikan, in effort to make her feel better. "Er, if you don't mind, I'd rather spend today with you."

Both of their faces flushed, and Mikan grinned. "Okay!" 

Fuyuhiko realized that he loved that smile. He loved it so much, and maybe, just maybe, he had a crush on Mikan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever ohmygod i am so gotdamn sorry.
> 
> Also i know i messed up ema's outfit a little but I have made an explanation! Mikan was rushing so she didn't get to do her hair also she just took the hat to hide her face! Don't sue me!
> 
> The next chapter I'll write will have them going on a friend-date!


End file.
